La elección equivocada
by lokaporCullen97
Summary: Jacob no era la elección correcta,de eso ella no tenía duda, pero ¿Y si Edward tampoco lo fuese? ¿Quién será la verdadera razón de existencia de Bella? One Shot Vampiros y licántropos. Bella x Seth dejen RR !


**holaaaaa ! =) sí !! ahora me dio por hacer One Shots !! XD jaja bueno pues aquí les dejo otro =) ! es más cortito que el anterior (nuestro primer beso) pero esQ no me salía más... xD jaja =) bueno, pues Q haber con quién acaba Bella ahoraa !! =) ! jeje a leer ! :D **

* * *

La elección equivocada

Bella POV

Hacía ya 10 años que tomé mi decisión, 10 años de vampiresa, 10 años amando a Edward... pero incluso después de tanto tiempo seguía teniendo dudas... ¿Había elegido el camino correcto? Ese día estaba distante con todos, nada más bajar al salón Edward me notó extraña.

-Mi amor, ¿qué te pasa?

Le miré a los ojos, no se merecía esto, así que le dije la verdad.

-Edward... yo necesito pensar.- con su última mirada me hizo saber que lo comprendía, que comprendía que yo nunca más volvería a entrar por la puerta de su casa, que nunca más le volvería a ver.

Y sin querer mis pies me llevaron en pocos minutos hacia El Claro, nuestro antiguo Claro, hacía tiempo que no venía.

Me senté bajo la sombra de un árbol para reflexionar, ¿Era correcto seguir con Edward? Le amaba, pero aun así sentía que algo me faltaba en mi interior, un hueco que él nunca pudo llenar con su amor...

Pensé en Jacob, quizás mi decisión no fue correcta, pensé en todos los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos, en todos sus abrazos, en sus sonrisas y...nada... sin ninguna duda, ya no sentía nada por aquél que un día fue mi mejor amigo licántropo. Y al decir esa última palabra, miles de sentimientos afloraron a todo mi ser, algunos nuevos y otros tan muertos en mi que los creía inexistentes, mi cerebro empezó a pensar con una rapidez impresionante, hasta que como por arte de magia, mis pensamientos se enfocaron en él, mi lobito hermoso, a él era a quién había estado echando en falta todo este tiempo, a mi precioso lobo color arena, a Seth.

Su nombre produjo en mi cuerpo cientos de descargas eléctricas. Le amaba, mucho más de lo que había amado a Edward, él era mi todo.

Sin dudarlo me fui directa a La Push, esperando que ellos aún siguiesen allí, en pocos minutos (gracias a mi enorme velocidad) estuve en la línea que separaba ambos territorios, al instante me llegaron sus conocidos efluvios, lobos sin duda.

Di un paso al frente y otro, y otro, y al ver que nada pasaba, seguí caminando a velocidad humana hacia la casa de Jake, él sí sabría decirme dónde encontrar a Seth.

Un amenazador rugido me sacó de mis cavilaciones, al girarme me encontré a una decena de lobos rodeándome, el que había rugido era uno enorme y todo negro, sus ojos me recordaron a Sam Uley, de los otros solo reconocí a Embry, Quil, Leah, y por último, a Seth.

En cuanto hicimos contacto visual ya nada me agarraba a la tierra, ni la fuerza de gravedad si quiera, ya no vivía, ahora todo lo que hacía que yo estuviese con los pies en la tierra era él, él ahora era mi vida. Si fuese licántropa hubiese sabido que en ese momento me había imprimado.

Nos quedamos viendo como bobos, tras unos segundos, que bien pudieron ser años, todos los demás relajaron su posición de ataque y Seth se fue corriendo hacia alguna parte, al romper el contacto visual con él, mi mundo casi se derrumba de golpe.

¿Cómo había sido eso? ¿Desde cuándo amaba a Seth? ¿Desde hoy?

No me dio tiempo a contestar mis propias preguntas cuando un chico, de unos 16 años de edad, alto, musculoso en su justa medida y moreno, se acercó vacilante a mí, al buscar en sus ojos vi que era Seth. Hacía tiempo que no le veía y había cambiado bastante, para mejor.

Se acercó peligrosamente a mí, dejando nuestros rostros a una imprudente distancia, me miró a los ojos, ambos los cerramos al mismo tiempo, esperando lo obvio.

Nos besamos, fue un beso cargado de amor, pero sobre todo de miedo, miedo por no saber si éramos correspondidos, cosa que el beso estaba dejando bastante clara.

Al separarnos, él por falta de aire, nos quedamos viéndonos los ojos, él era tan perfecto.

Eché un ojo alrededor y pude ver que todos se había ido, también vi que era de noche, una noche con luna llena.

-Bella, estamos solos, me imprimado de ti y te amo- dijo Seth de un tirón.

-Seth, sé que elegí mal en su momento pero ahora estoy segura, te amo más que a nada en el mundo.- contesté.

Reímos y nos besamos de nuevo, esta vez con más fiereza, tanta que al final terminamos en el suelo, uno encima del otro, besándonos como jamás habíamos besado a nadie.

* * *

**bueno pues el resto Que ocurra en vuestas cabezitas ! ¿Qué hacen dos recién enamorados en un campo, solos, de noche y a la luz de la luna? eeh eeh??? !!! no hay que ser Einstein para saberlo xD =) bueno pues espero sus Reviews con (demasiada) ansiedad !! jaja =) besos ! :D ¡¡dEjen su opinion!!! dejen Reviews !!!!!!! =) les quieRo**

**Samara (L)**


End file.
